Natsuru Senō
Natsuru Senō is the main protagonist in kampfer kinda of your normal 17 year old boy expect he has blue hair then one night he wakes and finds out he has been truned into a girl. Biograhpy natsuru kinda lived a regular life then one night he wakes up to find himself truned into a girl flipping out about it a stuffed animal named Harakiri Tora tells him/her that he/she is a kampfer and that all kampfer must be female to fight and then he/she notices the braclet and Harakiri Tora says that it will glow before he/she transforms. then he/she grabs Harakiri Tora and throws him thinking this all a dream he/she gets hit by Harakiri Tora which cahanges him back to normal. he then goes to school and on the way there he runs into Kaede Sakura a girl who he is churshing on. then natsurus braclet starts glowing then they are attacked by Akane Mishima. Natsuru starts running from her then he changes into his kampfer form and after finding out that his/her refelxes has increased he/she jumps up a light post and as Akane is about to shoot kaede he/she jumps at her and shoots out a fire ball at her which sends her backwrads. and damaging a light post which is about to land on her but then he/she saves her and then they both run leaving behind kaede wondering what just happened. then at the school natsuru in his male form has akane in her normal form show up and then in libray Akane starts explaining some stuff to Natsuru about the kampfers then she goes up to reach a book but its a little to high for her so Natsuru grabs it then finds out it is stuck as they try to get it out they fall backwards and land onto eachover then Shizuku Sangō shows up and tellls them not to do it again Natsuru trys to explain it was not what she thinks she saw then she walks away. then Natsuru's braclet starts glowing and then he/she and Akane start sneaking around the girls side of the school then they get to the roof female Natsuru asks Akane how long transformations last she says that they only last about 5 minutes to a week then natsuru has to go to the bath room and once he gets there he/she doesn't wheather to flip his skirt or take it off. then later that day he heads home in his male form and in his mail box is a post card from his old friend Mikoto Kondō. then the next day he goes to school and meets Akane in the libray again then they are attacked by another kampfer weilding chain swords they are imdeatily in the'ir kampfer forms Akane is the main one fighting while Natsuru is panicin then one of the swords slices one of the book shelfs in half reavling kaede on the other side then Akane shots at her. but then he/she makes akane bullet miss and kaede fanits then akane yells at him/her and runs off leaving natsuru with Kaede. later on Natsuru and Akane are question by Shizuku Sangō the student council President about what happened in the libray then Akane trys to explain that it was two girls in the libray and that Natsuru is a boy. then later that day male Natsuru runs into Kaede who asks him if he who knew who the girl was that saved her he says that she could meet her and back in his house he invites Akane over to ask her a couple questions. Powers Natsuru is a blue Zauber with a power based on fire. allowing him to shoot fire out of his hand. He can only use this ability when in kämpfer form.